Body Language
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: ChrisLeon fic! Post RE5! Leon's in desperate need of love, having escaped the foul clutches of a vengeful Saddler! Chris is more than willing to heal his beloved Kennedy, and does so with the deepest affection!


I'm no longer a regular on this site. This was originally posted elsewhere, but I'm only posting it here because the rare yaoi fans of this fandom desperately need attention. There aren't nearly enough Chris/Leon fics in the Resi Evil fandom. So this is a love letter to all of the LSK/CR fans out there. Enjoy, kiddies.

Disclaimer: If I owned any bit of Resi Evil, there would be non-stop, naughty parties. I obviously don't own the series, because it isn't chock full of smutty action. Boo.

* * *

Soft, innocent and seductive was the love that laced his heart. Tender and violent was the light that cast his whole world into Heaven's grasp. And with that light, a smile uncurled. He shut his eyes against a burst of sunshine, savoring love's sweet scent. Remembering love's size, shape and color. Remembering how love rescued his soul, just when it was ripe for the Devil's taking.

Nocturnal rapture had come to an end, but his dreams were still flowing. His thin frame was still encased in white sheets, and wrapped up in ecstasy's fragrance. Clutching his lover's feather pillow, he envisioned his lover in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. His rescuer volunteered to throw bacon, eggs and coffee together-wearing absolutely nothing in the process. Just thinking of the Redfield's body caused his mouth to water, surpassing even an alluring batch of applewood bacon.

Others dreamt of visiting Barcelona, Tuscany and Rome with their lovers. Others wished to ride gondolas, view the sun-strewn shores of beaches, and sky dive with their mates. Having been around the world himself, Leon Scott Kennedy only had lust for one type of adventure: a home-based adventure. Pizza boxes, television shows and bottomless bowls of pasta were ingredients to his dream adventures. Whether Chris wanted to ride gondolas or not, he did not know. He was content, however, with having Chris so near. The Redfield didn't mind slices of pepperoni pizza, or cuddling up in front of the tv set. As a matter of fact, he seemed to love it. The bison exuded so much happiness during their pizza-filled nights, Leon was surprised to see the apartment was drenched in sunshine. Characters out of Disney movies should have broken into song long, long ago.

Just how long had they been on vacation? It had been ages since Chris had rescued him, but at the same time, his period of captivity seemed so near. Living as Osmund Saddler's toy corrupted all of his senses. He must've spent a thousand epochs in the vengeful wraith's custody, living only to satiate an endless appetite. For days and nights on end, he was forced to perform acts no human should perform-and all for an old freak's pleasure. Osmund developed a strong fascination for Leon during his time in Spain, so shortly after Chris's time in Africa, the Saddler made his move. Leon vanished off the face of the Earth, President Graham became hysterical, Ashley thought she'd lose her husband...

Yeah, things were pretty much a mess.

The Redfield and Kennedy discovered each other far before Osmund made any moves. Shortly after Claire's reunion with Chris, two fated lovers came together. The BSAA bison smiled at Leon, Leon swore his heart performed a dozen cartwheels, and that was that. Neither of them could stir up flames, due to the vast differences in schedules, but love blossomed once Chris returned from Africa. The brawny stallion told him about his final bout with Wesker, Leon told tales of zombie-infested villages, and two hearts discovered Atlantis. They shared coffee during rainy days, exchanged witty remarks, and fell deeper into each other's eyes.

A week later, Osmund tore the brunette out of Chris's life.

Chris and Sheva might have killed Albert Wesker, but apparently, Leon failed at killing Osmund. And the Saddler made that quite clear.

Before Osmund's interference, Leon wasn't the most confident apple of the bunch. When it came to self-esteem, he ranked pretty low. Chris said his eyes were beautiful, but he called them dull. Chris was enchanted by all of their conversations, but the Kennedy considered himself to be the world's most boring jerk-off.

After Osmund's second downfall, Leon fell off the 'Lowest Self Esteem' list. His supply was so low, there couldn't be a rank.

Being out of the Saddler's camp was refreshing, but the aftermath of captivity wasn't particularly joyous. He was deathly allergic to human touch, even refusing to let doctors and nurses near him. Vibrant nightmares soiled the days _and_ nights. Soiling the bed and vomiting were both embarrassing problems, to say the least, but none of that compared to the hellish nightmares. None of that compared to his spasms, the disorienting states of mind, the overpowering fear-

None of it compared to living without Chris.

Upon his release, people mentioned months. Months must've led up to his release, but then again, he had lost all track of pretty much everything. Immeasurable epochs passed as he slept in the care of the Redfields, always loved and protected by two stalwart hearts. A part of him desperately hoped no one had contacted Ashley, but those fears were realized once Claire joined forces with the President's daughter. And together, the two maidens formed-ta da!-the Yaoi Brigade! Protectors of all that is good, kind and smutty!

A hyper-active duo was the least of Leon's troubles. Besides, he loved both Claire and Ashley to wild, screaming death. Even if Ashley was the world's most annoying bunny rabbit, he loved her with undying passion. Not in the romantic sense (of course), but as a friend. A soulmate. And with a soulmate's smile, he embraced her over a thousand times in appreciation. She forfeited not only her school time to heal him, but time with her friends.

The Kennedy's self confidence might have suffered in Saddler's clutches, but his thirst for love flourished. Once the initial pain of his captivity wore off, he fell madly in love with everyone around him. He fell in love with the world. He needed the world, or else he'd die all over again. He hugged Claire at times, and refused to let her go. He never stopped smiling at Ashley, even when she proudly showed off her Sexy Leon photo album. He took the hands of BSAA officers in eternal brotherhood, and then-

There was Chris. Chris Redfield. Beautiful, warm, wonderful Chris.

Chris meant a thousand galaxies to him. Even in Saddler's hands, Leon never stopped thinking of him-once. Learning about Chris's dogged pursuit of him was moving, especially when he believed Chris deserved much more than he could ever offer. Claire's brother rarely slept, never ate and never stopped moving until the Kennedy was found-and all of that wrapped Leon's heart in love's lace. It was that lace that held him in a dream, constantly charting him through uncharted magic-and Heaven's glow.

He didn't know how much of his vacation had passed, but he was on leave for eight months. Chris's 'leave of absence' might have been shorter than his. He wasn't sure. He really didn't care. He was happy to have his lover near, even only for a few moments. If Claire's brother had to reclaim Active status in a day, it wouldn't matter. The two of them had created such glorious memories together, Leon couldn't possibly complain. And he had a lot of friends to keep him company. Ashley, Ashley's camera, Sheva, Jill Valentine (recovering from her time in _Wesker's_ captivity, but perfectly happy), BSAA officers...

Ah. Too many friends to count. Too bad he couldn't count Ada.

Ugh. He had grown thin in Osmund's 'care'. He wasn't particularly bulky to begin with (especially compared with a certain bison, who had move onto cooking scrambled eggs), but living as the Saddler's 'trinket' transformed him into a twig. His arms were bony, his face was bony, his hair needed-

Ah, screw it. Chris was too busy smothering him to notice any flaws. The Redfield would've considered him beautiful if he had been burnt to a crisp, a million times over. Bony cheeks and a ragged chest didn't matter. Leon was Leon, and Leon was perfection personified.

According to Saddler, Leon was a disgusting sack of bloodied flesh. He was just something fun to play with-all in the name of revenge.

There was sunlight, clean, clear and wondrously refreshing. Winds were light, and alive with rain's fragrance. The weatherman was reporting on how Los Angeles would be blessed with 70 degrees, scrambled eggs were almost done, and-

He loved Chris. With a burning, white-hot, would-never-stop-flaring intensity.

A pang consumed his insides, causing him to wince as he gripped the Redfield's pillow. He missed the bulky BSAA legend, even though he was a short distance away. He would've given his eyes and arms to hold Chris, right then and there. The bison poured so much love into him, he should've exploded long ago-but he hadn't. And he wanted more. Needed more. Needed more of Chris's eyes, his smile, his taste-

Hands rolled him over on his back and lifted his chin. His eyes fluttered in a show of momentary confusion, but then two familiar lips melted into his. Heaven erupted in all of its glory, filling Leon's heart with divine colors and sounds. He soon wrapped his arms about the other's body, drawing the Redfield closer. And soon, the BSAA's bison was back on the bed. Smiling. Glowing.

"It's all done. Are you hungry?"

The Kennedy appeared to be perfectly laidback, but the hunger in his eyes betrayed nonchalence. "Oh, I'm hungry all right," he said, lifting the covers off his lower half. And by doing so, he revealed the hardened proof of his appetite. His prayer for breakfast was quickly met, by a ravenous yet miraculously tender pair of lips.

Winds ruffled the Redfield's curtains, the weatherman happily reported on Beverly Hills, and sunshine spilled. Leon felt his insides release as he melted into each one of Chris's kisses, entangled in their sun-strewn linen. His neck, eyelids, ears and collarbone were all blessed with love's riches. Hands caressed him and consumed him, tracing every inch of his malnourished frame.

Moans arose from both heaving chests. The rhythm of two hearts throbbed in their ears, matching the sunshine's stride. Leon rose his eyes Heavenward, body savoring the lush touches upon his hips. Rocked back and forth, he found his mind drifting out to an ocean. Upon a tender wave he rocked, moved by his lover's rhythm.

His moans were soft but heavy, clearly imparting a desire for deeper, harder thrusts. Chris answered his pleas with increasing rapture, cradling his lover's body while burying his throbbing, rock-hard shaft deeper into the other's insides. The mere sound of the Redfield's grunts caused Leon to release himself, as he always found the bison's voice arousing. Chris answered his lover's body by burrowing deeper.

The Redfield's grunts soon transformed into cries. Both men were soon crying out, mesmerized by one another. Enchanted by each other's moves, texture and voice. Ephemeral ages tore the two of them apart, leaving them panting as dehydrated animals. Skin glistened not only with milk, but with the day's invigorating light.

Neither of them spoke for an epoch. They peered into one another's eyes, ignoring the news casters as they reported on cute, cuddly petting zoos. Leon, reflecting on the Hell he had been through, and seeing only Heaven's light, took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Okay. _Now_ we can eat."

The Kennedy slapped his lover's behind as he rose from the bed. And just outside of their door, a teenage girl grinned. "This is just too good to be true," the little maiden whispered, securing her camcorder's newest treasures. Snickering out of pure, unbridled delight, she ran down the stairs of Chris's apartment complex.

Claire was about to have a field day.


End file.
